random_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Clear
Crystal Clear is CureHibiki's main story on this wiki. It follows the angel, Crystal as she falls in love with the human, Noah and disobeys the rules to get closer to him. This story is based off a short story Hibiki had to write for a Grade 9 English Assignment. Story Prologue Up in heaven there is a beautiful blue castle resting upon a giant fluffy cloud. Dotted around the palace are hundreds of angels all occupied with making their way back home. A clock chimes and a woman with long blonde hair and wearing a golden cloak is running across the hallway to a closed door. Inside that door she could hear whispering, meaning she was late. She should have sent her daughter to bed earlier. She opens the door just as the room goes silent. Everyone stares at her while she takes a seat. "Elizabeth, you have come," says Michael. "Sorry I'm late. I was just...distracted," answers Elizabeth. "What could be the better?" she continued on. "An angel has died in the hands of a human." Elizabeth gasps in horror. An angel died in the hands of a human? But why? They were harmless? Weren't they? What was she going to tell her daughter? Tell lies? But she couldn't! "Why? How could this happen?" demanded Elizabeth, pushing her seat back as she stands up to slam her fits on the table. "We're not sure but it appears the angel was unconditionally in love with a human and...," Snow, the youngest member if the council gulps before continuing on. "She confessed she was an angel and the human murdered her...on purpose," whispered Snow. "But the human couldn't have killed the angel on purpose! Who was this angel?" said Elizabeth. "It was Dina," answered Michael. "While you were off distracted, we decided upon some rules that all angels must obey." "Dina...don't know of her. But rules? Just because of a human killing an angel?" "Yes. This is serious and we have to make sure this never happens again, Elizabeth," answers Snow. Michael swipes his hand in front of him and before him appears a hologram of five points.They appeared as followed: *The human world is forbidden *Any human contact will have consequences *Only those qualified shall be allowed to go to the human world *No mention of humans *Demons are no go zone. "This is stupid, Michael! Anyway I must go," says Elizabeth in shock. "You are dismissed. Tell Gavreel of these rules," Michael says with clouded eyes. "As you wish," Elizabeth whispers. She walks out the door and headed back out into the hallway. What stories was she supposed to tell her daughter now? She knew she would be waiting for her. So she decided to keep telling the stories she told her. Chapter One Twenty more minutes till Flying lessons. Just twenty more minutes. You can make it through writing. I chanted to myself. As you may or may not have noticed, I hate writing. It's boring. Right now we're learning what grammar is. And I can't live through it! I felt something fly into the back of my head. I turned to see Ariel smiling. I glance down and notice a note. I picked the note up off the ground and read it under my desk. Crys, I am bored! I feel like I'll fall asleep at any moment! Actually, I think I will! Going to sleep! Can't take writing any longer! How about you? Ariel. I laugh quietly. I feel like falling a sleep too. I wrote back to Ariel in my quick messy writing. Ariel, so bored too. I would sleep too if Ramiel didn't put on detention for a whole day. I can't take writing either. Looking forward to Flying! Crys. I flew the note in Ariel's direction and turned around to face Ramiel. He spoke about nouns and what they are and started handing out a pop quiz. I got mine and stared at it. Geez. Grammar is so boring! "Okay class. Please start the quiz. You have till the bell to finish," says Ramiel in a bored tone. I worked right up to the bell, probably writing down the wrong answers but its not like I cared. When the bell rang, everybody cheered. That's right everybody. Writing is bor~ing! I got up and handed over my quiz paper to Ramiel. He smiled and asked me a question which made my smile disappear. "You weren't passing notes were you, Crystal?" I gulped. He must have eyes on the back of his head! "Er...yes sir," I mumbled quietly.. "Well, don't do it again, honey. This time is just a warning. Next time you do it and you just might get a detention," he says gleefully. I nodded and walked out of the classroom. "This is my favourite lesson out of them all, Crystal!" shouts Ariel. "I know! It's my favourite too!" I shouted back. We were flying around the indoor arena where you can do a whole lot of sports! You could play Netball, Soccer, AFL, Basketball, Cricket, Baseball, Softball...you name it! Practically anything! We also had assembly in here. It's huge in here! "Okay. Since Mrs Pie..Hmmm Pie...." Ariel muttered to herself. "Er...Ariel...I know Lailah isn't pie, still can't believe you call her that," I giggle. Ariel isn't my only friend by the way. I have two other friends, but they're not in my writing or flying class. Their names are Gabriel and Ever. They're just as awesome! "Yeah, yeah I know. But I just love pie!!!" shouted Ariel. Everyone stopped what they did and turned to face us. I blushed as red as a cherry tomato and glared at Ariel . "Don't shout like that. It's embarrassing!" I hissed. "What are friends for?" asked Ariel as she shrugged her shoulders and flew off. I sighed. She was so difficult to handle! Ten minutes later, I heard footsteps heading to the indoor arena. Maybe Lailah was here. She's never this late though. The door opened and in came the principal. We all stopped what we were doing. I looked at Ariel who looked scared. Our principal's name is Micheal and he can be mean or nice but right now no one could read his expression. "Students. Lailah is not felling well so you are to stop what you're doing and go straight to your rooms," ordered Michael. I was the first one to move. I walked to the door silently and walked down the silent hallway. Well that was the last session for the day so I get free time for the rest of the day! I let my wings out and flew to my house which is one block away from the school. I glanced at the castle and signed. It would be so much fun to get a tour in the castle. My mum said I have been there before when I was three, but I can't remember. I walked to the door of my house and stopped. Wouldn't it be fun to go down to the human world? I smiled and turned around. I flew all the way to the entrance of Heaven. I haven't been down to Earth yet but the stories Mum has been telling me sounded nice. I ducked below the clouds and then saw the most wonderful sight below me. So much trees bunched up together and a whole lot of humans on the other side with houses lining the streets. I landed on the pavement and made sure my wings had disappeared. I looked around and saw humans eating, talking or looking at stuff through the window of a shop. I must be in a very busy place since there are a lot of them. I turned around to see a human boy standing beside me. I jumped back. He noticed me and said "Oh hey there. Sorry to bother you." He walked off and I felt my heart leaping out of my chest. What was this feeling? I don't even know this boy. I watched him walk around the corner. I walked into an empty street and flew back to the entrance of Heaven. Chapter Two Category:Stories Category:CureHibiki